Spindle Tree
by meede
Summary: Ada sejuta kemungkinan untuk aku jatuh cinta padanya, dan sayangnya hanya ada satu kemungkinan untuk dia jatuh cinta padaku, aku tahu hatiku bagaimana, sayangnya hatiku tidak pernah bisa tahu, bagaimana keadaan hatinya. VHOPE / KIM TAEHYUNG / JUNG HOSOEK / BTS
1. Chapter 1

**Cast ; Kim Taehyung**

 **Jung Hosoek**

 **All BTS MEMBER**

rate : aman

kalau tidak suka YAOI, maaf aku nulisnya Yaoi

kalau tidak suka Vhope, maaf tapi aku cinta mati sama Vhope

kalau tidak mau baca ff vhope, maaf tapi aku nulisnya mau vhope

kalau benci typo, maaf tapi jari-jariku suka lupa diri dan mencipta typo dimana-mana

Cerita baru Vhope, ini cuma 2 chap kok

lets read

"Ada lebih dari milyaran jenis bunga di dunia ini, setiap bunga memeberi pengaruh dan perlambang perasaan seseorang yang melihatnya. dan seperti bunga yang banyak jumlahnya

Ada sejuta kemungkinan untuk aku jatuh cinta padanya, dan sayangnya hanya ada satu kemungkinan untuk dia jatuh cinta padaku, aku tahu hatiku bagaimana, sayangnya hatiku tidak pernah bisa tahu, bagaimana keadaan hati orang lain, terutama dia yang aku jatuh cinta padanya"

 **Kim Taehyung yang seperti bunga Anemone dalam hatinya**

Ada lebih 13 milyar orang di dunia ini, dan ada sekitar 3 juta masyarakat Korea Selatan yang menetap di Seoul. Jika dikerucutkan lagi, ada sedikitnya 1000 pemuda di sekolahnya, dan dari seribu itu, sedikitnya 300 orang bahkan lebih adalah penggemar berat Jung Hoseok, dari 300 orang tersebut kemungkinan untuk di lirik Hoseok adalah satu berbanding 300, dan kemungkinan yang satu itu sangat kecil dan sulit di raih. Taehyung tahu itu, sangat tahu bahkan, tapi meski pun dia sadar dengan segenap jiwa dan akal sehatnya, tetap saja Taehyung masuk dalam lingkaran 300 penggemar Hoseok dan berkompetisi untuk menarik perhatian kinka sekolah yang bahkan tak pernah sadar kalau pergerakan sedikit saja dari bibirnya – untuk menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang amat sangat tipis - bisa membuat semua orang di sekolah memekik tertahan.

Ya, Jung Hoseok terlalu sibuk untuk sadar kalau dia adalah idola sekolah

Dan Taehyung adalah salah satu fansnya yang bahkan keberadaannya pun mungkin tidak pernah di sadari Hosoek.

Cara Taehyung jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Jung Hoseok rasanya sangat berbeda dengan penggemar Hoseok yang lain. Jika para penggemar yang lain pasti akan menjawab dengan sigat

"Tentu saja, karena dia sangat tampan"

Atau

"Dia membuat dunia terlihat lebih cerah, senyumnya seperti matahari"

Juga ada yang seperti ini

"Aku jatuh cinta padanya saat melihat dia menari, dia sangat berkarisma dan tampan" intinya semua orang jatuh cinta pada Hoseok saat melihat Hoseok yang tampan, dan jawaban Taehyung justru kebalikan dari mereka

"Aku tidak tahu awalnya, ku pikir pria tampan itu banyak, misalnya Kim Seok Jin, yang memiliki karisma seorang pangeran. Ya, Kim Seok Jin sunbae, ku pikir justru lebih tampan dari Hoseok sunbae, tapi dia tidak sebodoh Jung Hosoek" benar, Taehyung jatuh cinta pada Hoseok hanya karena Hoseok yang selalu terlihat sempurna saat bertingkah idiot, dan Taehyung melihatnya.

"Dia itu bodoh, lebih memilih melindungi pantatnya dari pada mukanya, aku menyukai dia karena dia bodoh"

Itu adalah sebulan setelah dia masuk Senior High, Taehyung berencana untuk menjalani kehidupan SMA nya dengan biasa saja, dia tidak ingin melibatkan diri dalam kegiatan tak berguna apapun. Tujuan satu-satunya adalah lulus dengan nilai sempurna dan berhasil masuk ke KAIST setelah lulus nanti. Ya. Benar Taehyung ingin belajar tehnik di KAIST, dan tentu saja itu tidak mudah, maka dia memutuskan untuk tidak terlibat apapun, termasuk jatuh cinta, dia hanya perlu fokus belajar, belajar, dan belajar.

Tapi kenyataannya, Tuhan tidak berkenaan dengan rencana mulia Taehyung

Hingga siang itu dia tidak sengaja melihat seorang Sunbae yang dengan segenap tampang bodohnya sedang melindungi pantatnya dengan segenap jiwa

Dikejar oleh seekor anjing sambil menjerit-jerit seperti seorang wanita di area diskon 70%.

Taehyung tau itu adalah sunbae tampan yang sering jadi pembicaraan teman-teman di kelasnya, bahkan sejak hari pertama masuk sekolah, yang berkarisma dan sangat charming, katanya. tapi yang dilihat Taehyung sekarang justru berbeda

Seorang siswa lelaki dengan tampang ketakutan setengah mati sambil memegangi bokongnya, takut jika tiba-tiba anjing yang mengejarnya menggigit bokongnya tanpa aba-aba

"aaah, jangan dekati aku, tolongah demi Tuhan, aku tidak akan mengambil makan siang mu, berhentilah mengejarku, _oemma_ tolong aku" teriak pria itu, Taehyung masih bersembunyi dibalik pohon, memperhatikan, dia ingin menolong, tapi ini terlalu lucu, wajah pria itu benar-benar lucu ketika ketakutan, dan tanpa sadar Taehyung tidak berhenti tersenyum mendengar teriakan kekanak-kanakan Hoseok yang memanggil-manggil ibu-nya seperti itu.

"demi Tuhan kenapa kau mengincar bokong ku" teriak Hoseok lagi, taehyung menahan tawanya

"Ya tuhan, bisa kah kau tidak mengejarku, _oemma oemma_ ku rasa anakmu yang tampan ini akan mati di tangan anjing…." Lagi-lagi teriakan Heosok yang _drama queen_ berhasil membuat Taehyung lagi-lagi tersenyum, dia menyukai ketika Hoseok memasang tampang bodoh dan memegang bokongnya, menghindari anjing yang masih setia mengejarnya

Guk guk guk

Salakan anjing tersebut menyadarkan Taehyung, sudah saatnya Taehyung membantu Sunbae dengan ratusan fans tersebut

Taehyung pun keluar dari persembunyiannya, mendekat pelan ke arena tempat adu lari antara Hoseok dengan anjing tersebut

"guk, guk, gukguk" pelan tapi dengan ritme pasti, Taehyung pun memanggil anjing tersebut. Merasa ada dua suara anjing yang berbeda. Hosoek pun menambah kecepatan berlarinya

"satu saja aku sudah mau mati, jika jadi dua ku rasa aku akan langsung ke surga" teriak Hoseok, dia benar-benar mengira taehyung adalah anjing lainnya. Taehyung tersenyum menyadari perikiraan Hoseok yang seratus persen salah tersebut.

"berhentilah berlari, jika sunbae semakin kencang berlari, anjing itu akan terus mengejar mu sampai kau mati kelelahan" teriak Taehyung, Hosoek yang menyadari ada suara manusia pun berbalik, dan melihat seorang pria yang terlihat lebih muda darinya dengan surai caramel tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

Hoseok tidak mengerti, yang jelas dia memang langsung memelankan ritme larinya

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, tiba-tiba anjing itu sudah duduk didalam pelukan taehyung, memejamkan matanya menikmati usapan lembut dari pria bersuarai karamel tersebut. Hoseok, meskipun masih ketakutan, tapi mencoba duduk disamping taehyung, dengan jarak agak jauh, takut jika tiba-tiba anjing itu sadar dan kembali mengejarnya.

"ini adalah _border collie_ , dia jenis anjing yang aktif dan tidak bisa diam. Makanya semakin sunbae-nim berlari kencang maka anjing ini pun semakin bersemangat mengejar Sunbae-nim, karena dia pikir kau sedang mengajaknya bermain" ujar Taehyung, tangannya tetap mengelus kepala anjing yang sudah mulai terlelap di pangkuannya. Hoseok hanya manggut-manggut, meladeni ocehan Taehyung. Sebenarnya Hosoek tidak peduli dengan jenis atau ras apa dan bagaimana sifat anjing yang telah menghabiskan lebih dari setengah tenaganya hari ini

Hoseok hanya merasa, perlu saja berbicara dengan penolongnya, sekadar ucapan terimakasih, mungkin. dia pikir ucapan terimakasih saja cukup. Dia mendongak untuk mengeluarkan kalimat terimakasih dan berniat untuk segera pergi, tapi saat mendongakan kepala, matanya langsung bertemu dengan manik coklat Taehyung, Hoseok kaget.

"dia tidak akan menggigit, dia baik, aku jamin" nyengir, senyum segi empat di bibirya membingungkan Hoseok, dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana atas persembahan senyuman berbentuk aneh dari pria di depannya.

"nah sunbae-nim, pergilah ke kelas mu, aku akan menunggunya hingga terbangun. Ku rasa kau tidak ingin melihat matanya terbuka dan menatapmu lagi kan" Taehyung sebenarnya tidak ingin ini segera berakhir, tapi Taehyung takut duduk berlama-lama dengan jarak kurang dari lima meter bersama Hoseok, dia takut kelepasan. Hoseok dengan tampang bodoh sudah membuatnya melupakan KAIST yang sudah dia impikan sejak kelas lima SD.

Sebagai contoh, Taehyung rela bolos hanya untuk menina-bobokan anjing _border collie_ dipangkuannya, agar Hoseok merasa nyaman.

Dan Hoseok tersenyum canggung, lalu pergi meninggalkan Taehyung setelah sebelumnya menggumamkan terimakasih yang dibalas anggukan dan cengiran segi empat dari pria bersuarai caramel itu, Kim Taehyung.

#

Sebulan lebih sudah, sejak kejadian border collie yang mengejar Hoseok. Dan kini Tehyung memiliki hobi baru di sekolahnya. Mengamati Hosoek dari jauh, dia bahkan sampai hafal jadwal mata pelajaran Hosoek setiap hari dan menatap Hosoek yang bermain volley saat mata pelajaran kebugaraan, minuman apa yang paling Hosoek sukai, bahkan menghitung berapa kali dalam sehari Hosoek pergi ke kamar mandi. karena sepengematan Taehyung Hosoek terlalu sering pergi ke kamar mandi di lantai bawah saat jam pelajaran berlangsung.

Taehyung memang aneh, telah jatuh sangat jauh kepada Kinka sekolah yang sangat melindungi bokongnya itu.

Entah bagaimana kabarnya KAIST yang selalu menjadi nomor satu dalam daftar prioritas hidup Taehyung, kini posisinya sudah bergeser ke bawah, digantikan dengan Jung Hosoek yang sukses menempati posisi pertama.

Untungnya Taehyung masih bisa mempertahakan nilainya, meskipun tidak terlalu sempurna.

Sayangnya, meskipun telah mengalami insiden yang bagi Taehyung sangat berarti, tetapi Hosoek dan Taehyung tidak pernah sekali pun terlibat dalam pembicaraan, jangankan pembicaraan, saling menyapa saja tidak perah.

Yang Taehyung tau, Hoseok itu seperti tidak pernah sadar keberadaannya

#

Pernah suatu ketika mereka berpapasan di lorong sekolah, Taehyung yang berjalan sendirian hendak menuju ke perpustakaan, dan Hosoek yang berjalan berdampingan dengan temannya yang katanya pernah memenangkan lomba debat bahasa nggris, Kim Namjoon.

Taehyung sudah bersiap-siap, dia menyiapkan perihal jawaban apa atau kalimat apa yang akan dia keluarkan dari mulutya jika Hosoek menyapanya, dia bahkan sudah siap menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya, karena dia sangat yakin pasti Hosoek akan mengingatnya dan menyapanya, sukur-sukur kalau Hosoek akan bertanya siapa namanya

Tapi yang terjadi adalah, Hosoek yang berlalu begitu saja, seolah di dunia ini Taehyung hanya sebatang pohon tak kasat mata. Seolah kejadian anjing bordler collie itu tidak berdampak apapun terhadap Hosoek

Atau mungkin, hanya Taehyung saja yang memang dari awal terlalu berharap.

Mulanya memang Taehyung berharap lebih, tapi setalah kejadian melintas di lorong koridor tersebut. Taehyung berhenti berharap, dan hanya menikmati Hosoek dari jauh, seperti fansnya yang lain, yang hanya bisa memperhatikan Hosoek dan memiliki Hosoek hanya di setiap terlelap tengah malam, dan melepasnya kembali setelah tirai kamar di pagi hari tersingkap.

Pernah juga mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di perpustakaan, saat itu Taehyung harus rela mengajari Jimin yang memang sangat bodoh dalam soal fisika. Jimin merengek seharian minta diajari, katanya kalau nilai ujian fisikanya jeblog lagi, orangtuanya akan menjual jimin ke pelelangan ikan di Busan. Jimin bercerita sambil menangis seperti anak SD minta dibelikan es krim, taehyung benar-benar ingin melempar Jimin dari jendela kelasnya, lagi pula mana ada orangtua yang rela menjual anaknya di pelelangan ikan, yang benar saja, dan sialnya Jimin yang hatinya sebaik bunda Theresa dan sepolos bocah tiga tahun ini percaya pada ucapan orangtuanya.

Maka, mau tidak mau, agar jimin berhenti meraung-raung dengan lelehan air mata plus lelehan cairan menjijikan dari hidungnya, Taehyung pun rela mengajari Jimin di perpustakan. Dan saat itu, saat mereka baru saja masuk, Taehyung melihat Hosoek duduk sendirian, dengan _headset_ terpasang di kupingnya. Taehyung ingin rasanya melompat dan berteriak pada Hosoek, kalau dia adalah orang yang membantunya dari anjing collie

Tapi itu tidak mungkin, meskipun kini mereka duduk bersebrangan, tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Taehyung masih punya harga diri, dia takut Hosoek benar-benar tidak ingat padanya. Buktinya sekarang saja Hoseok tak menyapanya atau bahkan tersenyum padanya, meskipun mereka duduk bersebrangan dan Hosoek malah sibuk dengan headset ditelinganya, mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, entah jenis music apa yang di dengarnya.

Jadi, pada akhirnya Taehyung hanya fokus mengajar Jimin, yang juga sibuk mengelus-elus poni milik taehyung. Ngomong-ngomong Jimin ini memang hobi sekali mengelus poni taehyung.

Taehyung tau, menyukai Hosoek itu bukan bencana, dia bahagia dan bersyukur, dia tidak membenci hari dimana insiden anjing bordler collie itu terjadi, justru Taehyung bahagia, meskipun dia tau Hosoek tak pernah mengingatnya.

Jadi Taehyung sudah memutuskan untuk menyukai Hosoek saja, dengan diam-diam dan tidak berniat untuk memilikinya atau sekadar berusaha membuat Hoseok sadar akan keberadaanya. Taehyung hanya menikmati memandang Hoseok dari jauh, memiliki Hoseok dalam impiannya dan kembali melepaskan Hoseok setiap pagi datang.

TBC

honestly, aku suka bunga, banyak sekali jenis bunga di dunia, kemaren aku nyoba search jenis bunga apa untuk memberi bunga di hari kelulusan temanku. eh malah muncul ide untuk buat FF ini. sudah selesai semua chapnya, kalo tidak ada halangan minggu ini akan aku post semua. maafkan kepada yang menunggu midsummer Night, sejujurnya aku sempat ragu untuk melanjutkan ff itu karena ada seorang teman yang bilang agar aku menulis sesuai gayaku, yang mana jarang membuat kisah yang fluffy dan biasanya tokoh utama tidak pernah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, dalam artian no happy ending. (sejujurnya sebelum terjun ke dunia ff aku memang sedang dalam project menulis besar-besaran, dan sering nulis cerpen juga)

tapi karena sudah janji pada readers, aku akan usahakan menyelesaikan midsummer night, plotnya sudah selesai, hanya saja aku jadi kurang pede untuk mengepostnya

semoga kalian tetap memberi semangat dengan mereview, aku janji akan segera menyelesaikannya.

dan semoga suka juga dengan ff two shoot ini

ff ini semuanya berhubungan dengan nama bunga yang aku kasih di mini judulnya. dan clue nya ada di judul besar.

oh iya aku buat cast-nya vhope, karena pas aku buat ff grey colour yang mana cast utamanya Vjin, ada yang minta untuk bikin ff dengan cast vhope lagi. hehe dan emang aku juga lebih bahagia ketika nulis vhope sambil jimin nyempil-nyempil dikit.

tolong review yah, review kalian sangat membuat aku semangat dalam menulis.

terimakasih


	2. Chapter 2

**Spindle Tree**

 **Cast ; Kim Taehyung**

 **Jung Hosoek**

 **All BTS MEMBER**

rate : aman

kalau tidak suka YAOI, maaf aku nulisnya Yaoi

kalau tidak suka Vhope, maaf tapi aku cinta mati sama Vhope

kalau tidak mau baca ff vhope, maaf tapi aku nulisnya mau vhope

kalau benci typo, maaf tapi jari-jariku suka lupa diri dan mencipta typo dimana-mana

Cerita baru Vhope, ini cuma 2 chap kok

lets read

"Ada lebih dari milyaran jenis bunga di dunia ini, setiap bunga memeberi pengaruh dan perlambang perasaan seseorang yang melihatnya. dan seperti bunga yang banyak jumlahnya

Ada sejuta kemungkinan untuk aku jatuh cinta padanya, dan sayangnya hanya ada satu kemungkinan untuk dia jatuh cinta padaku, aku tahu hatiku bagaimana, sayangnya hatiku tidak pernah bisa tahu, bagaimana keadaan hati orang lain, terutama dia yang aku jatuh cinta padanya"

 **Jung Hoseok yang memilih menjadi bunga matahari**

Bagi Hoseok, hari-harinya itu membosankan. Menjadi tampan memang bukan sebuah dosa, tapi jika tiap hari kau diperhatikan selayaknya pangeran, kau akan muak juga lama-lama. Jadi Hoseok memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak sadar, kalau hampir seisi sekolah menginginkan Hoseok menjadi pacarnya.

Hoseok tidak berniat, atau lebih tepatnya tidak tertarik. karena yang menyukai Hoseok itu memang tidak ada yang menarik, tidak ada yang special. Hoseok butuh seseorang yang tidak terarik padanya saat pertama melihat, tapi tertarik padanya setelah saling mengenal. Dan Hoseok seratus persen yakin dia tidak akan pernah menemukan yang seperti itu disekolah.

Tapi semuanya berubah setelah kejadian anjing collie yang ingin memangsa pantatnya, setidakya itulah pikiran Hoseok, bahwa anjing itu memang tertarik pada pantatanya dengan secara brutal.

Awalnya memang semuanya biasa saja, hingga penolongnya datang, dan seketika itu dunia Hoseok pun berubah jungkir balik. Hoseok jadi sesak nafas, dan jantungnya melompat-lompat seperti hendak keluar dan loncat tepat ke muka si penolong yang dengan wajah datar berbicara tanpa ekspresi tentang Hoseok yang harusnya tidak berlari kesana-kemari jika tidak ingin di kejar anjing collie tersebut.

"berhentilah berlari, jika sunbae semakin kencang berlari, anjing itu akan terus mengejar mu sampai kau mati kelelahan" entah bagaimana, tapi Hoseok percaya dengan kalimat yang dikeluarkan anak itu, dan Hoseok berenti berlari, berbalik dan melihat si anak berambut caramel, dan seketika itu yang Hoseok tahu, ada lomba marathon berpacu dibagian sisi kiri dadanya. Hoseok tidak paham, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mendiamkannya saja.

Duduk di sebelahnya menambah pacu detak jantungnya tiga kali, oh tidak bahkan empat kali. Hoseok pikir dia akan segera mati karena jantungnya terlalu cepat bekerja, ditambah senyum anak itu benar-benar membuat Hoseok hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Sayangnya demi kelangsungan umur panjangnya, dia butuh menetralisir detak jantungnya, jadi ketika si anak dengan rambut caramel tersebut 'mengusirnya' Hoseok pun pergi, dengan menggumamkan kata terimaksih yang entah mengapa bagi Hoseok terdengar sangat menyedihkan karena dia sangat gugup, dan suaranya seperti orang kumur-kumur, jadi Hoseok memutuskan untuk berjalan cepat meninggalkan anak itu, jauh dari pandangannya, dan bersebunyi di tempat aman. Entah untuk apa

Sialnya, setelah jauh dari pandangan si pemuda berambut caramel, Hoseok baru ingat dia tidak menanyakan namanya. Hoseok kecewa, ingin kembali, namun dia ingat, jantungnya belum bisa diajak kompromi.

#

Setelah kejadian tersebut, berbagai usaha Hoseok lakukan, dia berusaha mencari dimana dan kelas berapa si pemuda berambut caramel dengan senyum segi empat, pencariannya dia lakukan selama seminggu penuh, tanpa melibatkan siapapun. Dia tidak ingin seisi sekolah heboh jika dia menanyakan perihal anak tersebut kepada orang lain. Baginya terlalu beresiko, bisa-bisa satu sekolah tahu dan akan menjadi trending topic sepekan dan Hoseok tidak ingin hal-hal seperti si pemuda berambut caramel menjadi pusat perhatian, siapa tahu aka nada penggemar lain yang dating ada si pemuda berambut caramel, Hoseok benar-benar tidak butuh pesaing.

Jadi dengan upaya kerasnya, akhirnya Hoseok tahu, anak tersebut adalah siswa kelas 1 unggulan di SMA-nya, sayangnya untuk nama Hoseok masih belum bisa mendapatkanya.

Efek dari si anak berambut caramel ternyata cukup besar untuk Hoseok, dia bahkan jadi punya hobby baru setiap jam pelajaran berlangsung di sekolahnya. Dia jadi sering bolak-balik kamar mandi, hanya untuk melihat pemuda berambut caramel yang duduk belajar dengan serius di kelasnya, meskipun ada anak berpipi chuby yang duduk di sebelahnya mengganggu si anak rambut caramel dengan tampang bodohnya.

Hoseok agak kesal, karena si anak pipi chuby itu berani menyentuh-nyentuh poni si rambut caramel, mungkin nanti si chubby itu harus merasakan bagaimana rasa sakitnya bogem mentah milik Hoseok. Astaga apakah Hoseok bahkan sudah cemburu pada pemuda yang dia bakan belum tahu namanya hingga saat ini.

Hoseok tersenyum saja, dia setidaknya bahagia karena bisa melihat si rambut caramel tiap hari.

Sayangnya, yang Hoseok tahu si rambut caramel tidak pernah memperhatikannya.

#

Hoseok terlalu cerdas menyembunyikan perasaanya

Suatu hari kesempatan Hoseok untuk memulai percakapan pertamanya dengan si Rambut caramel tiba, mereka hampir berpapasan di lorong sekolah, Hoseok sangat bersemangat untuk bertanya siapa nama si rambut caramel yang hampir sebulan ini sudah membuat dia turun naik tangga hanya untuk menggunakan toilet lantai bawah (jelas-jelas di lantai dua, tempat anak-anak keas dua ada toilet, tapi ini keinginan Hoseok agar bisa melewati kelas si rambut karamel, jadi dia selalu menggunakan toilet lantai 1), tapi entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba suara Namjoon membuyarkan semua rencanya manisnya, tiba-tiba saja Namjoon sudah merangkul bahunya dan berbicara tentang anak pendek bernama Jimin yang ikut perkumpulan pencinta dance proidigy Namjoon yang tidak ada bagus-bagusnya itu. Hoseok selalu berpikir kenap Namjoon tidak membuka club bahasa inggris saja yang sudah jelas adalah kemampuannya, kenapa harus susah payah membuka club dance yang bahkan dia sendiri hanya bisa menari dengan mukanya, bukan dengan tubuhnya.

Hoseok hanya pura-pura mendengarkan, karena semua perhatiannya masih tertuju pada pemuda berambut caramel dengan tumpukan buku di dadanya. Ya Tuhan bagi Hoseok anak itu sungguh titisan dewata yang manis, bahkan cara berjalannya pun sudah membuat Hoseok hampir pingsan.

Hanya saja, jalan cerita yang Hoseok tahu tidak bisa berubah semanis itu, keberadaan Namjoon mengagalkan semuanya, pada akhirnya Hoseok hanya berlalu menyembunyikan rasa kecewa dan kesalnya pada Namjoon yang masih mencoba berbicara sambil menari dengan mukanya, dan dengan begitu si rambut caramel pun hanya berlalu.

Awalnya Hoseok kira si rambut caramel akan menyapanya, namun sepertinya mengingat Hosoek pun tidak, karena si rambut caramel hanya berlalu begitu saja, tanpa seulas senyum pun di bibirnya yang manis.

Padahal hosoek merindukan senyum segi empat yang pernah dilihatnya di belakang sekolah dulu.

Dan yang Hoseok tahu, setelah kejadian itu dia kesal setengah mati pada Namjoon, dan berniat untuk mengubur Namjoon hidup-hidup.

#

Hoseok terlalu sering memperhatikan si pemuda berambut caramel, Hoseok tahu si rambut caramel sangat dekat dengan pemuda berpipi chubby yang bernama Jimin. Hoseok tahu namanya ketika dia mengunjungi club Namjoon dan anak itu ada.

Sebenarnya Hoseok ingin bertanya tentang pemuda berambut caramel kepada Jimin, tapi lagi-lagi dia terlalu takut akan berbagai kemungkinan yang terjadi, di tambah dia curiga kalau si Jimin ini ada apa-apa dengan pemuda berambut caramel yang dia puja itu, jadi akhirnya Hoseok menelan kembali semua pertanyaan yang tadinya akan disampaikannya pada Jimin.

Jimin selalu bersama dengan si pemuda berambut caramel, entah itu di kantin, di kelas atau di gerbang sekolah, Jimin selalu ada disebeah si pemuda berambut caramel, bahkan yang Hoseok tahu mereka pergi ke toilet bersama. Hoseok cemburu sekali tentu saja.

Makanya dia memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung dengan club Namjoon, alasannya tentu saja untuk menyiksa Jimin di club tersebut. Dan Namjoon yang dari dulu memang sudah ingin mengajak Hoseok untuk bergabung, senang-senang saja dan tidak peduli dengan alasan apapun yang membuat Hoseok memutuskan bergabung. Bagi Namjoon yang penting club dance nya bisa Berjaya dan mebuat Kim Seok Jin senior tampan di kelas tiga yang dia damba sejak pertama masuk sekolah bersedia meliriknya dan akhirnya tahu keberadaannya.

Meskipun, lagi-lagi kemungkinan tersebut sangat kecil. Yah, tidak Hoseok tidak Namjoon, keduanya sama-sama mengalami apa yang mereka anggap cinta satu pihak.

#

Pada akhirnya kesempatan untuk tahu nama pemuda berambut caramel yang dia damba sejak dua bulan lalu, datang juga. Meskipun kesempatan yang datang cukup menyakitkan di mata Hoseok.

Siang itu diperpustakan, saat Hoseok benar-benar hampir tertidur akibat dipaksa membaca buku theology yang banyak menggunakan bahasa ibrani (demi tuhan Hoseok tidak mengerti sama sekali) dia melihat pemuda itu berjalan masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, berjalan ke arah mejanya. Hoseok langsung mematikan music yang dari tadi didengarnya melalui headset, dari balik meja dia tekan tombol off di Ipod miliknya. Siapa tahu Taehyung akan menyapanya duluan.

Membayangkannya saja, sudah membuat Hoseok rasanya ingin menyembah perpustakaan saat melihat pemuda caramel benar-benar berjalan ke sebrang kursinya dan duduk disana, Hoseok sudah mempersiapakan semuanya, bahkan dia berencana meminjam suara adiknya, Jeon Jungkook yang sangat merdu itu, siapa tahu suara dia akan menghilang saking gugupnya.

Tapi, sialnya, lagi-lagi Hoseok harus kecewa, alih-alih saling berbicara

Tiba-tiba suara gaduh terdengar dari arah pintu perpustakaan, disana muncul pemuda berpipi chubby yang matanya terlihat habis menangis, berjalan cepat ke arah pemuda berambut caramel, bergumam tentang 'kenapa tae meninggalkanku di toilet' dan tersenyum sambil kembali menyentuh-nyentuh poni si rambut caramel, yang hanya dibalas senyum tipis oleh si pemuda berambut caramel.

Pertama yang ada di pikiran Hoseok adalah

Jadi namanya tae? Tae-rim? Tae-ji? Tae-guk? Tae? Tae? Apa hanya tae?

Kedua, yang muncul dipikiran Hoseok selanjutnya adalah

Apa hubungan si Jimin pendek ini dengan Tae-ku? Saudara? Adik? Teman? Hanya teman? Atau paca..ran?

Dan pertanyaan terakhir sukses membuat Hoseok benar-benar ingin membunuh Jimin.

"Kim Taehyung, malam ini kau harus menginap di rumah ku, orangtua ku akan pegi ke china sore ini. Kau harus total mengajariku Fisik, oke?" apa menginap? Kenapa si Jimin harus mengajak Tae menginap? Sebentar jadi namanya adalah Tehyung? Kim taehyung.

Yang Hoseok tahu, taehyung tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. Dia hanya focus pada soal fisika yang Jimin kerjakan, mengoreksinya, membubuhkan coretan dengan tinta merah dan sesekali menggerutu tentang betapa bodohnya Jimin dalam mengerjakan semua soal tersebut.

Hoseok kesal, mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan kepala Jimin benar-benar menempel dengan pundak Tehyung. Hoseok akan menyiksa Jimin nanti di club dance sepulang sekolah, dia akan menyuruh Jimin keliling lapangan 15 kali untuk pemanasan.

Sebenarnya yang lebih membuat Hosoek kecewa adalah, kenyataan bawah dia tidak melihat Taehyung sedikit pun melirik ke arahnya, dia tidak melihat taehyung yang menyadari keberadanyaannya. Perihal keberadaan Jimin baginya hanya sekadar figuran dalam naskah drama dirinya dengan Taehyung, atau justru dirinyalah figuran dalam naskah drama antara Jimin dan Taehyung?

Hingga bel masuk berbunyi, dan taehyung meninggalkan perpustakaan untuk kembali ke kelasnya bersama Jimin, mereka tidak berbicara sedikitpun, saling tersenyu pun bahkan tidak pernah terjadi.

Hoseok tidak tahu, dia tidak tahu siapa yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam kisah cintanya yang belum pernah dia mulai dan mungkin akan segera dia akhiri ini.

#

Sebenarnya keduanya sama-sama terlibat jatuh cinta. Keduanya sama-sama saling mencinta. Tapi pemikiran masing-masing sudah membuat semua pintu-pintu itu tertutup begitu saja. Taehyung terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran 'Hoseok tidak mungkin mengingatnya'

Teralu sibuk dengan pemikiran, 'aku takut untuk memulai duluan, jadi aku akan menunggu dia yang memulai'

Hingga karena yang dia harapkan tak juga kunjung terjadi, akhinya Taehyung hanya mencoba bersikap tulus tanpa mengharapkan balasan, tanpa mengharapkan lebih. Seperti bunga Anemone, dia hanya mencoba tulus untuk jatuh cinta pada Hoseok, tanpa mencoba memperjuangkannya.

Hoseok, terlalu sibuk mengikuti hatinya, terlalu sibuk menatap, hingga dia lupa bagaimana caranya agar ditatap kembali. Dia pun terlalu sibuk dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang berlalu di dalam pikirannya. Pada akhirnya dia hanya seperti bunga matahari yang sibuk mengikuti arah tanpa berusaha ditatap balik oleh si matahari.

Keduanya sama-sama jatuh cinta, keduanya sama-sama bahagia dengan perasaanya, tapi keduanya tahu mereka sama-sama tersiksa.

Mereka berdua terlalu sibuk menata perasaan sendiri, hingga mereka tidak sadar untuk mencoba menata hati keduanya.

Mereka membuat skenario dalam drama percintaan mereka, tapi mereka tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi tokoh utama. Mereka berdua sibuk untuk membuat cerita yang indah, tapi lupa caranya memainkan peran.

Keduanya tidak salah, karena keduanya sama-sama bersikap manusiawi, menikmati perasaannya dan menghindari untuk kemungkinan rasa sakit yang datang akibat dari perasaanya sendiri. Mereka memilih bersembunyi dari pada disakiti, walaupun selalu ada kemungkinan yang indah dari pada yang menyakitkan. Tapi terkadang bukankah rasa takut akan lebih menang dari pada rasa percaya diri?

Pada akhirnya, mereka, Hoseok dan Taehyung hanya memendam perasaannya sendirian.

END

sudah kubilang aku ga bisa buat akhir bahagia. maafkan reader yang berharap lebih. tapi kenyataan hidup tidak selalu berakhr indah bukan? kisah cinderella saja belum tentu berakhir manis meskipun pada akhirnya dia menikah dengan pangeran. kita tidak pernah tahu kisah setelah mereka menikah.

aku selesaikan ini secepatnya. semoga tidak ada yang kecewa. ini hanya murni dari pemikiran seoarang perempuan yang tidak percaya dengan akhir bahagia.

jika ada yang minta sequel mungkin bisa aku buatkan. karena aku juga sedang berpikr-pikir tentang apakah harus ada sequel dari cerita ini.

biasanya aku setelah menulis akan bertanya pada seorang teman yang bisa membuat aku percaya diri untuk menulis sesuai kemampuan dan kesenanganku saja. jadi akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk percaya padanya, bagaimanapun akhir dari semua tulisan yang aku buat, asal aku tidak kecewa dengan hasilnya pasti pembaca pun tidak akan kecewa. benar tidak?

sesungguhnya aku senang setiap membaca review dari kalian, dan setiap menerima email tentang fav cerita, mesage alert dsb. terimakasih kepada kalian. aku mencintai kalian. semoga BTS bisa menang yah di MAMA, tiap hari ngevote tapi hasilnya gitu aja, sedih sih.

sekali lagi, terimakasih, jangan lupa tinggalkan pesan di kotak review. hehe

dan akhirnya Hujan pun turun di bulan november di kota Bandung


End file.
